chicagofandomcom-20200214-history
List of fiction set in Chicago
Description Chicago has had its fascinating line when it comes to entertainment or when the city or outside of it shows off its character or Personality Mentally. Chicago has had many appearances with other cities as well can be the top of its game. The City endures its time with games like Mortal Kombat or Injustice Series as well as becoming or sometimes in futurism. 1999 Never Been Kissed (1999) Nocturne (1999) Pac-Man World (1999) Rampage: World Tour (1999) Rampage 2: Universal Tour (1999) Spyro 2: Riptoes's Rage (1999) Stir of Echoes (1999) Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace (1999) Three to Tango (1999) 2000 Meeting the Parents (2000) The Whole Nine Yards (2000) What Women Want (2000) The Watcher (2000) Return to Me (2000) Spyro: Year of the Dragon (2000) High Fidelity (2000) Perfect Dark (2000) 2001 Ali (film) (2001) Angel Eyes (2001) Hardball (2001) Halo: Combat Evolved (2001) Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (2001) On the Line (2001) Save the Last Dance (2001) Sonic Adventures 2 (2001) Stolen Summer (2001) 2002 Barbershop (2002) Chicago (2002) The Cat Returns (2002) Driver 2 (2002) Halloween: Resurrection (2002) Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers (2002) My Big fat Greek Wedding (2002) Pac-Man World 2 (2002) Road to Perdition (2002) The Santa Clause 2 (2002) Solaris (2002) Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly (2002) Star Wars II: Attack of the Clones (2002) Treasure Planet (2002) 2003 Crimson Skies: High Road to Revenge (2003) The Company (2003) Chicago 1930 (2003) Dues Ex: Invisible War (2003) Lord of the Rings: Return of the King (2003) Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance (2003) Project Gotham Racing 2 (2003) Surviving Christmas (2003) Sonic Battle (2003) Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas (2003) Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 4 (2003) 2004 Barbershop 2: Back in Business (2004) Category 6: Day of Destruction (2004) Christmas with the Kranks (2004) Halo 2 (2004) I, Robot (2004) The Incredibles (2004) The Incredibles Videogame (2004) Killzone (2004) Mortal Kombat Deception (2004) Meet the Fockers (2004) Mean Girls (2004) Mob Enforcer (2004) The Polar Express (2004) Shall We Dance? (2004) Spider-Man 2 (2004) The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie (2004) The SpongeBob Sqaurepants Movie Videogame (2004) Spyro: A Heros Tale (2004) Wicker Park (2004) 2005 American Gun (2005) Avatar the Last Airbender Season 1 (2005) A Sound of Thunder (2005) Batman Begins (2005) Call of Duty 2 (2005) Corpse Bride (2005) Derailed (2005) The Incredibles: Rise of the Underminer (2005) Nicktoons Unite! (2005) Proof (2005) Pac-Man World 3 (2005) Roll Bounce (2005) Robots (2005) Star Wars Revenge of the Sith (2005) Sonic Rush (2005) The Weather Man (2005) 2006 Avatar the Last Airbender Season 2 (2006) Bambi II (2006) Biker Mice from Mars (2006) The Break Up (2006) Code Geass (2006) Death of a President (2006) Everyone's Hero (2006) The Grudge 2 (2006) Gears of War (2006) Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006) The Lake House (2006) The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning (2006) Mortal Kombat: Armageddon (2006) Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island (2006) Over The Hedge (2006) Rampage: Total Destruction (2006) The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause (2006) Stranger than Fiction (2006) Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Ultraviolet (2006) 2007 August Rush (2007) Butterfly on a Wheel (2007) Buso Renkin (2007) Chicago 10 (2007) Halloween (2007) Halo 3 (2007) I Want Someone to Eat Cheese With (2007) The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night (2007) Rock Band (2007) Stranglehold (2007) Sonic and the Secret Rings (2007) Timeshift (2007) Transformers The Game (2007) Transformers (2007) Uncharted: Drakes Fortune (2007) 2008 Avatar the Last Airbender Season 3 (2008) Blassretier (2008) Baccano (2008) Cadillac Records (2008) Call of Duty World at War (2008) The Dark Knight (2008) Eagle Eye (2008) Gears of War 2 (2008) Kung Fu Panda (2008) Lego Batman: The Videogame (2008) The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon (2008) Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe (2008) Resistance 2 (2008) Star Wars the Force Unleashed (2008) Sonic Unleashed (2008) The Tale of Despereaux (2008) Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (2008) Wanted (2008) 2009 Astro Boy (2009) Avatar (2009) Baby on Board (2009) Borderlands (2009) Batman Arkham Asylum (2009) Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2 (2009) Chicago Overcoat (2009) The Express (2009) The Grudge 3 (2009) Halloween II (2009) Halo 3: ODST (2009) Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) Killzone 2 (2009) Lord of the Rings: Conquest (2009) The National Tree (2009) Public Enemies (2009) Sonic the Black Knight (2009) Transformers Revenge of the Fallen (game) (2009) Transformers Revenge of the Fallen (Movie) (2009) Tom Clancy's H.A.W.K.S (2009) The Unborn (2009) Uncharted 2: Among Thieves (2009) Wanted: Weapons of Fate (2009) 2010 Call of Duty Black Ops (Alex Mason) (2010) How to Train your Dragon (Toothless) (2010) Heavy Rain (Madison) (2010) Psychic Detective Yakumo (2010) Star Wars The Force Unleashed II (Starkiller Clone) (2010) Transformers War for Cybertron (Optimus Prime) (2010) Tron Evolution (System Monitor) (2010) Tron: Legacy (Tron/Rinzler) (2010) Yu-Gi-Oh! Bonds Byond (Jaden Yugi) (2010) 2011 Batman: Arkham City (Batman) (2011) Dark Souls (Knight) (2011) The Dilemma (Nick) (2011) Dead Island (Logan Walker) (2011) Drive Angry (John Milton) (2011) Gears of War 3 (Marcus Fenix) (2011) Hunted: Demon's Forged (Caddoc) (2011) High School of the Dead (2011) Killzone 3 (Thomas Sev) (2011) Kung Fu Panda 2 (Po) (2011) Mortal Kombat (Raiden) (2011) Rango (Rango) (2011) Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) Sym-Boinic Titan (Lance) (2011) Super 8 (Joe Lamb) (2011) Source Code (Colter Stevens) (2011) Take Shelter (Curtis Laforche) (2011) Transformers Dark of the Moon (Optimus Prime) (Videogame) (2011) Transformers Dark of the Moon (Optimus Prime) (2011) Uncharted 3: Drakes Deception (Nathan Drake) (2011) 2012 Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter (Abraham Lincoln) (2012) The Bourne Legacy (Aaron Cross) (2012) Borderlands 2 (Zero) (2012) Call of Duty Black Ops II (David Mason) (2012) Darksiders II (Death) (2012) Dusk Maiden of Amnesia (Teiichi) (2012) Hitman: Absolution (Agent 47) (2012) Halo 4 (Master Chief) (2012) I Am Alive (Protagonist Male) (2012) Ice Age: Continental Drift (Diego) (2012) Kung Fu Panda Legend of Awesomeness (Po) (Season 1) (2012) Lego Batman 2: DC Superheroes (Batman) (2012) Lego The Lord of the Rings (Frodo) (2012) Rise of the Guardians (Jack Frost) (2012) Transformers: Fall of Cybertron (Optimus Prime) (2012) Tron Uprising (Beck) (2012) The Vow (Leo Collins) (2012) Zero Escape: Virtues Last Reward (2012) 2013 Attack on Titan Season 1 (2013) Asphalt 8: Airborne (2013) Batman Arkham Origins (2013) Batman Arkham Origins: Blackgate (2013) BioShock: Infinite (2013) Battlefield 4 (2013) Bayonetta: Bloody Fate (2013) Call of Duty Ghosts (2013) Charlie Countryman (2013) Disney Infinity (2013) Dead Rising 3 (2013) Dhoom 3 (2013) Drinking Buddies (2013) Grid 2 (2013) Injustice: Gods Among Us (2013) Iron Man: Rise of the Technovore (2013) Kung Fu Panda Legend of Awesomeness (Season 2) (2013) Killzone: Shadow Fall (2013) Lego Legend of Chima: Laval's Journey (2013) Man of Steel (2013) Nether (Videogame) (2013) Parker (2013) Reaper: Tale of a Pale Swordsman (2013) Star Trek: Into Darkness (2013) Splintercell Blacklist (2013) Snowpiercer (2013) Superman Unbound (2013) 2014 Big Hero 6 (2014) Bayonetta 2 (2014) The Boondocks (2014) The Crew (2014) Call of Duty Advance Warfare (2014) Divergent (2014) Dark Souls II (2014) Destiny (2014) How Train your Dragon 2 (2014) Infamous: The Second Son (2014) The Judge (2014) Lego Batman 3: Gotham Beyond (2014) Maze Runner (2014) Maleficent (2014) Non-Stop (2014) Plants v Zombies: Garden Warfare (2014) Star Wars Rebels (2014) Shadow of Mordor (2014) Transformers: Rise of the Dark Spark (2014) Transformers: Age of Extinction (2014) Valiant Hearts (2014) Wolfenstien: The New Order (2014) Watch Dogs (2014) Wolves (2014) Yona of the Dawn (TV series) (2014) 2015 Akito the Exiled (anime series) (2015) Bloodbourne (Male Knight) (2015) Batman Arkham Knight (Batman) (2015) Call of Duty Black Ops III (Male Protagonist) (2015) Dying Light (Kyle Crane) (2015) Destiny: The Taken King (Guardian) (2015) Dance with the Devils (Lindo) (2015) Halo 5: Guardians (Master Chief) (2015) The Divergent Series Insurgent (Four) (2015) Jupiter Ascending (Canie Wise) (2015) Kung Fu Panda: Showdown of Legendary Legends (2015) Lego Dimensions (Batman) (2015) Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials (Thomas) (2015) Mortal Kombat X (Raiden) (2015) Ori and the Blind Forest (Ori) (2015) The Phantom Pain (2015) Phantom (2015) Psycho-Pass: The Movie (2015) Resident Evil Revelations 2 (Neil) (2015) Star Wars Battlefront (Rebel Soldier) (2015) Sinister 2 (2015) Teen Titans vs Justice League (Blue Beetle) (2015) Transformers Devastation (2015) Uncle John (2015) Young Jack Black (2015) 2016 91 Days (2016) Attack on Titan (Videogame) (2016) The Divergent Series Allegiant (2016) The Accountant (2016) Batman: Telltale Series (2016) Barbershop: The Next Cut (2016) Batman v. Superman (2016) Call of Duty Infinite Warfare (2016) Dark Souls III (2016) Damage Core (2016) Dragon Front (2016) Gears of War 4 (2016) Kung Fu Panda: Legend of Awesomeness (Season 3) (2016) Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) My Big fat Greek Wedding 2 (2016) Mirror Edge Catalyst (2016) Naruto Shipudden Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) Overwatch (2016) Office Christmas Party (2016) Passengers (2016) Rouge One (2016) Southside with You (2016) Skylanders Academy (Season 1) (2016) Sheep's and Wolves (2016) Suicide Squad (2016) The Founder (2016) TitanFall 2 (2016) Uncharted 4: A Thief's End (2016) Vixen (2016) Zootopia (2016) 2017 Attack on Titan (Season 2) (2017) Agents of Mayhem (2017) The Ancient Magnus Bride (TV Series) (2017) Batman: The Enemy Within (2017) Blame! (2017) The Big Sick (2017) Beautiful Bones: Sakurako's Investigation (2017) Brimstone (2017) Call of Duty WWII (2017) A Dogs Purpose (2017) Destiny 2 (2017) The Evil Within 2 (2017) Injustice 2 (2017) Lego Marvel Superheroes 2 (DLC Appearance) (2017), Justice League (2017) Kado The Right Answer (2017) King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017) King's Game (2017) Lego Batman Movie (2017) Ozark (Season 1) (2017) Marvel's Logan (2017) Mass Effect: Andromeda (2017) Nier: Automata (2017) Shadow of War (2017) Skylanders Academy (Season 2) (2017) Star Wars Battlefront II (2017) Segoku Night Blood (2017) Sonic Forces (2017) Teen Titans: Judas Contract (2017) Transformers: The Last Knight (2017) Transformers Forged to Fight (2017) Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus (The Adventures of Gunslinger Joe) (2017) Wind River (2017) Yu-Gi-Oh!: Varins (2017) 2018 Marvel's Agents of S.H.E.I.L.D Season 5 (2018) Aquaman (Arthur Curry) (2018) Attack on Titan 2 (Videogame) (Male Protagonist) (2018) Attack on Titan (Season 3) (Eren) (2018) Batman Gotham by Gaslight (Batman) (2018) Batman Ninja (Batman) (2018) Bumblebee (Bumblebee) (2018) The Crew 2 (Alex) (2018) The Christmas Chronicles (Santa Clause) (2018) Call of Duty Black Ops 4 (Ruin Walsh) (2018) Death Wish (Paul Kelsey) (2018) Darksiders 3 (Death) (2018) Detroit Become Human (Connor) (2018) Destiny 2 Forsaken (Guardian) (2018) How It Ends (Will) (2018) Halloween (Michael Myers) (2018) Incredibles 2 (Bob/Mr. Incredible) (2018) Instant Family (Pete) (2018) Lego Incredibles (Bob/Mr. Incredible) (2018) Lego DC SuperVillians (Batman) (2018) The Last Laugh (Al Hart) (2018) Maze Runner: Death Cure (Thomas) (2018) Next Gen (7723) (2018) Ozark (Season 2) (2018) Rampage (Davis) (2018) Record of Grancrest War (2018) Soulcalibur VI (Inferno) (2018) Skylanders Academy (Season 3) (Spyro) (2018) StarLink: Battle for Atlas (Mason) (2018) Spyro Reignited Trilogy (Spyro) (2018) Spider-Man (Martin Li) (2018) The Innocents (Season 1) (2018) Transformers Cyberverse (Bumblebee) (2018) Titans (Robin) (2018) The Dragon Prince (Prince Callum) (Season 1) (2018) World of Warcraft: Battle for Azoreth (Prince Auduin) (2018) Widows (2018) Watership Down (Fiver) (2018) 2019 Attack on Titan Season 4 (Eren) (2019) Alita: Battle Angel (Hugo) (2019) Biomutant (Videogame) (2019) Code Vein (2019) Control (Videogame) (2019) Captive State (Mulligan) (2019) Cold Pursuit (Nelson) (2019) Concrete Genie (Ash) (2019) Code Geass: Lelouch's Resurrection (2019) A Dog's Journey (2019) Escape Room (2019) Gears of War 5 (Marcus Fenix) (2019) How to Train your Dragon: The Hidden World (Toothless) (2019) I Am the Night (Jay) (2019) League of Legends Season 2019 (2019) MY EYES ON YOU (Videogame) (Jordan Adalien) (2019) Metro Exodus (2019) Mortal Kombat 11 (Raiden) (2019) Masked Singer: The Rabbit (2019) Ori and the Will of the Wisps (Ori) (2019) A Plague Tale of Innocence (2019) Polar (2019) Resident Evil 2 (2019) Rage 2 (2019) Reign of the Supermen (Eradicator) (2019) Sonic the Hedgehog (2019) Star Wars Jedi Fallen Order (2019) Stormland (2019) Team Sonic Racing (2019) The Dragon Prince (Season 2) (Prince Callum) (2019) Ultra man (2019) 2020 Avatar 2 (2020) Bayonetta 3 (2020) Cyberpunk 2077 (Cybernetic Protagonist) (2020) Death Stranding (Sam) (2020) Dying Light 2 (Male Protagonist) (2020) Dragon Prince Season 3 (2020) Dragon Rider (2020) Dragon Prince (Videogame) (2020) Halo Infinite (Master Chief) (2020) Maleficent 2 (2020) 2021 Injustice 3 (2021) 2022 Lego Batman Movie 2 (2022)